Black Thorns
by JZSweets
Summary: Not really a fanfict, just a story based somewhat off this manga...


Quick Characters Overview:

Alexis (Lexi or Alex) Carter – 16 – Mindbreaker, main female character, old childhood friends with Zackary

Valerie (Val) Evans – 31 – Aunt and legal guardian of Alexis

Zackary (Zack) Anderson – 16 – Darklore, main male character, captian of the school's basketball team, old childhood friends with Alexis

Sophia (Sophie or Fia) Harrison – 20 – Sister and legal guardian of Zackary

Jade Williams – 16 –

James Cameron – 18 – Arayashiki, on the school's basketball team

Kevin Muller (Kev) – 17 – EGO, Brother of Emma, on the school's basketball team

Emma Muller – 17 – EGO, in a coma, Sister of Kevin

Mr. Elliott McAdams – 25 – Wiz-dom, teacher, adoptive father and legal guardian of Travis Kendrick

Travis Kendrick – 16 – Eraser

Mana Kirihara - 16 years old - Mana has just transferred to Seika High. Because of her strong need to protect her loved ones, she agrees to participate in the Aquarian Age. She is kind and a hard worker, but can be clutzy at times. She cares deeply for Kaname. Since her parents died, she currently lives with her aunt, who is a writer. She is a strong mind breaker. Her sudden appearance awakens Kaname's dark avoids her due to this but slowly opens up to the end they become a couple and are recognised thus by everyone.

Kaname Kusakabe - 16 years old - Kaname considers himself a typical high school student. He is a little stubborn but straightforward. He lost his parents in an accident when he was younger, and lives with his older sister. He is in the basketball team at school. Faction: Darklore

Naoya Itsuki - 17 years old - Naoya is the only male kin of the Itsuki family, an influential power in the E.G.O. He has telepathic ability, and has the potential to become a strong Mind Breaker. He is outgoing and friendly. Faction: E.G.O

Isshin Shiba - 18 years old - Isshin is an heir to a Chinese conglomerate, and an expert in Chinese martial arts. His hobbies include motorcycles and basketball, and is in the same basketball team as Kaname. He is very proper and strait-laced. Faction: Arayashiki

Tsukasa Amou - 16 years old - Tsukasa was suffering from amnesia wandering the streets when he was found by Tomonori and now stays with him. He is kind and gentle, but gets depressed easily because of his loss of memory. Faction: Eraser

Tomonori Nakaura - 24 years old - Tomonori grew up in a Wiz-Dom orphanage, and used to live alone until he found Tsukasa. He is a math teacher at Seika High. He is a little strict, but is well liked by his students. He is a great cook, but has a low tolerance to alcohol. Faction: Wiz-Dom

Haruna Itsuki - 17 years old - Haruna is Naoya's twin sister. She is bed-ridden and connected to a machine that controls her strong powers. Faction: E.G.O

Kaoru - Kaoru is a strong Mind Breaker who is interested in Mana for reasons unknown.

Mizunagi - Mizunagi is a cool and calm guy. He is one of the psychic hunters. Faction: E.G.O

Ama-inu - Ama-inu is a hot-blooded psychic who takes enjoyment in killing people. Faction: Darklore

Kuga - Kuga is a handsome psychic who is the closest to Kaoru. Faction: Wiz-Dom

Kasei - Kasei is a mysterious psychic who doesn't talk much. He carries a long sword on his back. Faction: Arayashiki

Lafayel - Lafayel is a strong psychic who has great resentment towards Tsukasa Amou. He is one of the psychic hunters. Faction: Eraser

Title:

Alexis was walking down the street and the area around her was lit with the bright shine of the moonlight. It was midnight, the moon was full, the air cold and eerie. Nobody was out, the town looked deserted. In the corner of her eyes, Alexis saw a dark silhouette (shadow) move behind her. She quickly turned around, but found no one there. Maybe it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. When she turned back around, there was suddenly a tall man standing in front of her. She jumped, taking a few steps back. The man moved forward as she moved back. Alexis was too terrified to move, to speak. As the man walked under the street light, he was dressed in all black with had horns on the top of his head, bat-like wings, and a tail. The light gleamed on the man's face, revealing his face. It was Zackary, Alexis's childhood friend. Wait, no! That couldn't be right! That's not Zack! He's not a monster! Zack grinned devilishly, like he was going to enjoy ripping Alexis apart, limb by limb, slowly and painfully. He raised his right hand, his nails…more like claws, in an instance he jabbed his hand in Alexis's chest, right _at_ her heart. Alexis screamed loudly, her body filled with pain, her breathing slowing down. She was going to die…And Zackary was going to be the one who killed her.

Alexis's aunt, Valerie, ran into her niece's room in a panic. "Alexis! Alexis! Sweetie calm down!" Aunt Valerie said worriedly, gently shaking Alexis, trying to wake her up. A minute or two later Alexis finally woke up in a frantic jolt, as hot tears streamed down her rosie red cheeks, her throat burning from all the screaming she did in her sleep. "It's okay~ whatever it was, it's just a dream." Aunt Valerie told the frightened girl, in a calming motherly voice, cradling Alexis in her arms.

"Au-Auntie! It was horrible! I-I was walking around town, when…When a tall man appeared…It…It was Zack!..." Alexis tried to explain her dream to her aunt, but it was no use, she just didn't understand.

"Sweetie, it's probably because today is _that _day and the day that you moved away." Aunt Valerie said, putting emphasis on the word "_that"_. She got off Alexis's bed and put a happy face on. "Come on now, breakfast is ready, and you don't want to be late for your first day of your new school." With that, Aunt Valerie left Alexis's room and went to the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Alexis had eaten her breakfast, showered and dressed, then ready for school. "I'm going! See you after school Auntie Val!" Alexis called out, right before she left, grabbing her skateboard, which had a scarlet lone rose design on the black bottom. Alexis rushed out the door and hopped on her skateboard, skating down the street. "Crap! I think I'm going to be late!" Alexis told herself, but luckily she didn't live _too_ far from her new school. It was only an hour away by walking, 45 minutes by bike or skateboard, and half an hour by car.

When Alexis arrived at the school, she had to go to the office and get her class schedule. She carried her skateboard in her left hand, while holding her blue and purple backpack was resting on her right shoulder. 'Why are people looking at me?' Alexis thought, looking around at all the people darting their eyes at her. Whatever the reason was, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

After Alexis went to the office, she had her class schedule and personal information, in her hand. First, she stopped by her new locker, unlocking it was a bit difficult for her, since the locks were different then her old school.

"Having trouble?" A young, gentle male voice assumed. (To be continued...)


End file.
